Kanda ja nai, Katsura da!
by Scarletfire.z
Summary: DGMxGintama - "Its not Kanda, its KATSURA!"


YESSSS! I've finally written a DGM fanfic! And this is my first crossover story, I think. I'm not entirely sure. Heh. So, just sit back and start reading. Hopefully it won't suck..a lot. I think there might be grammar mistakes in it.

Disclaimer : I do not own DGM. I do not Gintama.

* * *

Allen stared hard at the man who looked vaguely familiar. He was out from the canteen and was on his way to komui's office to deliver a report when he saw a long-haired man standing in the middle of the hallway, looking very lost. Allen continued staring at him, eyes wandering around the man's face. He had long jet-black hair, wearing some Japanese traditional clothes. Allen knew that staring at someone for _too_ long is impolite, but he still did it anyway.

"You are making me very uncomfortable, you know," The man suddenly spoke.

Allen flushed. "S-Sorry, but um, do I know you from somewhere?"

The man raised his eyebrow. "I don't think so. I've never seen you before."

"Oh okay. Well, good day then." Before Allen had the chance to walk away, the man suddenly blurted out something about a giant white..duck...

"A giant white duck?" Allen asked with a very confuse look on his face.

"Wait, no. A giant white penguin which looks like a duck. So, have you seen her??"

_A giant white penguin like...duck?_ Allen shook his head slowly, giving him a strange look,.

"Sorry, but no."

".....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" The man gripped his hair in despair, wailing so loud until passersbys stopped to stare at his weird behaviour.

Allen stared weirdly at him.

When the man saw his expression, he almost immediately stopped embarrassing himself. He faked a cough and muttered something foreign, "Never mind then. It is best for me to look for her by myself. Thanks anyway, kid."

He excused himself, then walked away from Allen. He began calling out someone or maybe that _thing_, "ELIZABETH! ELIZABETH!" while walking into the hallways of the Black Order.

_What a lunatic..._ Allen thought. Oh well. Allen shrugged it off, but then widened his eyes. A sudden realization came to him that there's this random lunatic wandering around in the headquarters, looking for his giant penguin like duck pet. _Eh_. _What was he doing in a place like this, looking for his pet penguin-duck? And how the hell did they get here???_

Suddenly, a certain red-haired exorcist pounced on Allen from behind. "Ello, Moyashi-chan!"

"GAH! LAVI! Would you please get off of me and my name is Allen."

"Right, whatever, Moyashi-chan. So hey, have you seen Yuu-chan? I haven't seen him all day long! I miss my Yuu-chan!"

"…No, but I did see this weird-"

"Oh I see him now. YUU-CHAN!" Lavi got off of Allen and started to wave his hands frantically, trying to get the dark-haired man's attention.

Allen turned on his heels, surprised to see it was not Kanda. It was that long-haired guy he met just now who LOOKED like Kanda! Now Allen knew why he looked so familiar.

The man was walking back from the opposite direction, now heading towards them.

"YUU-CHAN!" Lavi glomped the poor man. "Where have you been?! I miss _yuu _so much!"

"It's not Yuu-chan, its KATSURA!" The man whose name was finally revealed retorted.

"So, that's his name.." Allen mumbled to himself while Lavi still had not realised that this man was not Kanda.

"Yeah, sure, Yuu.' Lavi not caring what the man had just said. "So, I was thinking-"

"It's not Yuu, its KATSURA!"

"Lavi, I don't think that's Kanda."

Lavi placed his finger to his chin, thinking in deep thought.

First, he stared at Allen, then to 'Yuu-chan' and back to Allen.

"What do you mean he's not Kanda? I mean, look at him! He is as tall as Yuu-chan, he has the same hair as Yuu-chan and err.. he looks like Yuu-chan!" Lavi explained. "The only thing different about Yuu-chan is that he is wearing his hair down. Oh and he is not wearing his usual uniform and Mugen is not with him! ....which is a good thing? Right, Yuu-chan?"

"It's not Yuu-chan, its KATSURA!!!" Katsura flushed with annoyance and seemed to make a sharp retort, but Lavi cut him off.

"Umm, are you okay?" Lavi asked his very angry 'best friend'.

"I AM NOT OKAY, I AM KATSURA!" Katsura indignantly replied.

"....."

".....Right. Hey Allen, could you come here for sec?" Lavi motioned Allen to come closer to him. Allen made no effort to move.

Lavi sighed and walked over to Allen. "I'm worried about Yuu-chan. I think there is something wrong with him."

"Or maybe the fact that he is NOT Kanda at all."

Lavi blinked and started laughing. "Don't be silly, Moyashi-chan. He IS the same old Yuu-chan we all know and love."

A cry of "It's not Yuu-chan, its Katsura!' arose behind them, but Lavi chose to ignore that. Apparently, Katsura heard their conversation.

"Fine then. We shall ask Lenalee." It was somehow a coincidence that Lenalee was walking towards them, carrying a coffee mug with a pink bunny picture on it. Obviously she was on her way to her older brother's office.

"Hi guys. Oh hey Kanda!" Lenalee waved politely at the three familiar guys in front of her.

"You see? Even Lenalee knows that it's our same Yuu-chan!" Lavi beamed. And also at the same time, Katsura did his usual thing, "It's not Kanda, its KATSURA!"

Lenalee took a clearer look at 'Kanda'.

"...Are you okay?" Lenalee asked while placing her hand on 'Kanda's' forehead.

Katsura waved her hand out of his face and again he retorted, "I am not okay, I'm Katsura!"

Allen literally slapped his hand onto his forehead, "I am telling you that this is NOT kanda! So, would you guys especially you, Lavi, understand?"

"Nope," Lavi shook his head of red hair. "I know Yuu-chan for like, years. We are best friends and I know that this is Yuu-chan."

"Oh goddammit, how many times do I have to tell you!? It's not Yuu-chan, its KATSURA!"

"Something is definitely wrong with him. Maybe he bumped his head during the last mission. He needs medical attention."

"Lavi, I think you need medical attention," Allen said while looking at the fuming guy who looked like Kanda. "And that Katsura guy is glaring hard at you, Lavi."

"Aw, you see? It IS the Yuu-chan! He glares at people all the time! It's just his way of showing people that he cares. Come on, Yuu-chan. It's time for you to go see the head nurse!"

"Its not Yuu-chan, its-AARGH!" Lavi began dragging the poor Katsura to the head nurse's office, ignoring his cries of protest.

Allen and Lenalee exchanged awkward glances at each other, ignoring the fact that a poor stranger was being dragged away by the hyperactive redhead.

"Allen, I think you're right. That is so not Kanda. Because if it is Kanda, Lavi would have been dead by now,"

"FINAALLY! Someone gets it!"

"But um, Allen..." Lenalee started in an unsure tone. "If that's not Kanda, then... where is Kanda?"

-

_Meanwhile, somewhere in Edo,_

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!" A very pissed off looking samurai exorcist was yelling at the top of his lungs at the Yorozuya.

"Oi, oi, Zura. What the hell are you doing here so early in the morning? I'm trying to sleep here, you idiot." Gintoki, a former samurai with naturally permed silver hair started to complain about his lack of sleep because of 'Zura'.

"Gin-chan, its one in the afternoon. You've slept for more than 12 hours." Shinpachi, the four eyes captain of the Otsu fan club deadpanned.

"Shut up Shinpachi. I'm trying to sleep here too." Kagura, the sukonbu-obsessed chinese-looking girl from the Yato clan stuck her head out from her closet while throwing one of her shoes at Shinpachi to shut him up. And it did shut him up for a while.

"Will anyone just tell me where the hell am I?! And I'm not this 'zura' person, I'm KANDA!" Kanda began cursing and swearing loudly even more than usual.

"Zura," Kagura started off gently, but then instantly turned into harsh angry tone. "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" And she threw her other shoe directly on Kanda's forehead a _little_ too hard, causing Kanda to fall over, lying on the floor unconscious along with Shinpachi.

"Thank you, Kagura."

"You're most welcome, Gin-chan."

* * *

The sequel is done! Go check it out! It's 'Katsura janai ,Kanda da!"

Oh and don't get me wrong. I love both **Kanda** and Katsura! I like tormenting them, its fun you know.

Review? Because I like reviews. XD


End file.
